


He is my.... Dean

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, True Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: How do you label someone who is everything and more?





	He is my.... Dean

“He is my………” Sam started to say and stopped.

 

‘Brother’ seems so woefully inadequate a word. It is also not true, is it really? It never has been.

 

He is my brother. And my father. And my mother. And caretaker and confidante and teacher and refuge.

He is cheeseburgers and apple pies.

He is anonymous motels and soaring fireworks.

He is the sun and the moon and the stars.

He is the very gravity that holds me down and the deep space where I can float free.

He is the sharp iron taste of blood and the soft gentle breeze of a breath.

He is the satin glide of skin under my fingertips and the salty taste of sweat on my lips.

He is the oxygen in my lungs and the breathless feeling in my brain.

He is the soft dawn and the passionate dusk.

He is fire, he is gold, he is lava.

He is ashes and tears and raw wounds.

He is healing and blessings and miracles.

He is the warrior and the ruler.

He is my victory and my defeat.

.

.

He is my road and the destination.

He is my paradox and the resolution.

He is my other half. My better half.

My eternity and now.

He is home.

He is love.

 

“He is my…..Dean.” Sam said softly.

 

 


End file.
